digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Daniel "Dan" Jones' Collection
These are the Digimon Dan owns in Phineas and Ferb Xros Heart Leaps through Time. Digimon Blossomon (Pink) Blossomon ended up being controlled by Sudo Miho. Ren wanted the Digimon due to it's rare color, but Dan landed it. Darkdramon Darkdramon was captured sometime before Dan's re-appearance on Mobius' version of the DigiQuartz. Attacks * Dark Roar: Fires Dark Matter as energy shots in a bold move that is said nothing in this world can survive. * Gigastick Lance: The lance glows blue and strikes the enemy. Dimetromon While Dan was on a field trip to a museum, he meets dinosaur based Digimon, and Ren was after Dimetromon. Dan and Arresterdramon defend Dimetromon, and he is Digi-Xrosed with Arreterdramon to form DimetroArresterdramon. Attacks *'Dimetro Spiral': Curls up into a ball and strikes the enemy with his saw-blade. Dinobeemon Dinobeemon was once Stingmon working to steal the dreams of kids, and targeted Phineas, with his partner ExVeemon. After fighting MetalGreymon and Arresterdramon, ExVeemon Digivolves to Paildramon and Stingmon Digivolves to Dinobeemon. Dan manages to catch Dinobeemon, while Ferb catches Paildramon. Attacks *'Masquerade' (Death Masquerade): Performs the "Dance of Death" in which its nimble movements leave behind afterimages while it chops up the opponent. *'Dino-Bee Striker': Turns into a silhouette mix of a dinosaur and a bee, and strikes the enemy. Doodlemon Doodlemon is an old friend of Gumdramon. Doodlemon loves to draw and sometimes what he draws turns real. Doodlemon went into the DigiQuartz, to try to find Gumdramon and make sure he was okay. Doodlemon meets Dan and finds out he loves to draw. Doodlemon makes a deal with Dan, he'll keep drawing and, Doodlemon will find a drawing that Dan was looking for that went into the DigiQuartz. Doodlemon later joined up with Dan and Gumdramon to fight Makuramon and Piedmon, he retuns the drawing to Dan. Dan gets an idea and Digi-Xroses Doodlemon and Gumdramon to DoodleGumdramon. When Dan's not in the DigiQuartz and with Xros Heart, Doodlemon is seen hanging around with Gumdramon. Attacks *'Artist's Scribble': Licks a drawing and brings it to life. Elephantmon Elephantmon attacked Xros Heart, and Dan took action. Elephantmon is famous for being one of the only Digimon able to counter Dimetromon. When Arresterdramon was Digi-Xrosed into Arreterdramon X4Dimetro, Dan was able to catch Elephantmon. Attacks *'Turbine Wave' (Nitro Turbine Wave): Uses his ears to create a huge gust of wind. *'Tusk Missile:' Fires his tusks at his enemy. *'Wing Trunk:' A huge gust of wind shouts out of his trunk that easily send his opponents flying. Flamemon Flamemon was part of a tribe of it's Digivolution line, but when the Bagra Army attacked, one Flamemon got away and hid himself, in the Magma Zone, he was so well hidden no one knew he was there. He later got pulled into the DigiQuartz, and Ren wanted him. Dan and Star manage to save him, with Star's Trailmon. When he was taken to Shoutmon, Wisemon was able to copy his data and re-create his kind. He was so glad about that, he joined Dan's team. Attacks *'Blast Burn': This attack Flamemon charges his flames and then uses the move as a giant fire ball. *'Burning Courage': The Crest of Courage mark on Flamemon turns Orange and then a blast of energy shaped as the Crest of Courage hits the enemy Digimon. FlaWizarmon FlaWizardmon, stole people energy, and manged to get Dan's, making him more or less just like Dan. Star and Airu fought with StarBirdramon and Cho-Hakkaimon fought him to get Dan back, and later Gumdramon showed up, Dan got his energy back, and Arresterdramon beat him down, and Dan caught him. GigaBreakdramon Puppetmon controlled GigaBreakdramon, and with PuppetShoutmon and Arresterdramon, GigaBreakdramon was beaten and captured by Dan. Goldramon Goldramon was captured sometime before Dan's re-appearance on Mobius' version of the DigiQuartz. Goldramon was used to stop a wild mecha, set lose by Eggman. Attacks *'Gold Flame' (God Flame): Explodes its holy spirit, instantly mowing down the opponents in every direction. Guardromon Guardromon was captured by Dan, during his return. Attacks * Guardian Barrage (Destruction Grenade): He fires literally whistling missiles from the retractable missile launchers in his forearms. Gumdramon Gumdramon, is Dan's lead partner, who wanted the power to Digivolve, but learns the importance of friends and gains the ability to Power Digivolve, to Arresterdramon. Gumdramon has the title "Wild Child" Gumdramon wanted to be better then Shoutmon, when Gumdramon sees how much the king worked to his position, Gumdramon sees no need to be better then him, and he becomes one of Shoutmon's Knights, known as the "Wild Knight" To this day, Gumdramon, faithfully remains by Dan's side. Attacks *'Ran-gum Break': Freely wields its Shippodzuchi as a hammer. *'Jacked Hammer': Swings down its super-sized Shippodzuchi while carrying out a forward handspring. *'Fire Vortex': Strikes a single blow with its Shippodzuchi while performing continuous forward somersaults at high speed to generate flames. GrandisKuwagamon GrandisKuwagamon was captured sometime before Dan's re-appearance on Mobius' version of the DigiQuartz. Hagurumon Hagurumon was captured during Dan's return. Attacks *'Cog Crusher': Buries a black gear with a built-in computer virus within the body of the opponent, driving them mad. *'Command Input': Sends data streams at his enemies. Kotemon Kotemon was a calm minded Digimon, who lived in the DigiQuartz, a boy wandered into the DigiQuartz and wanted to win a Kendo torunament, Yuu wanted this Digimon, due to his Japaneses nature, and Ren wanted him later and with Yasyamon he nearly did so but Kotemon gave Dan the idea to Digi-Xros him with Gumdramon forming Gumdramon Kendo Mode. After that Kotemon joined Dan. Kotemon acts like a conscious to Dan's wild nature. Attacks * Hothead (Fire Men): Headbutts the enemy with a flaming bamboo sword. * Thunder Kote: Charges his fist with electrical current and punches the enemy. Ornismon Ornismon captured Star and nearly killed him, but thanks to Arresterdramon, StarBidrdramon and Cho-Hakkaimon, he was beaten and captured. Attacks * Cosmic Ray: Fires a dazzling laser beam. MetalTyrannomon MetalTyrannomon is the 2nd Digimon, Dan sees in the DigiQuartz (1st being Gumdramon). MetalTyrannomon was Dan and Gumdramon's 1st target and Gumdramon, and because of that Gumdramon gains the ability to Power Digivolve to Arresterdramon. MetalTyrannomon becomes a great friend of Gumdramon and Slayerdramon. Attacks * Nuclear Laser: Fires an energy shell from its left arm. Sagomon Sagomon is the 2nd Digimon, Dan and Gumdramon targeted, and they got their buts kicked the 1st time but when the newly Digi-Xrosed MetalArresterdramon and Shoutmon DX, Dan caught him. He was later Digi-Xrosed with Arresterdramon to form Sagodramon to take on Blossomon. Attacks * : Raises a waterspout by freely spinning the Kouyouhoujou. ShogunGekomon ShogunGekomon wanted Isabella's voice, due to it sounding like an Angewomon who beat him in a singing competition, so he went after her, and prove to be very hard to handle, even for Shoutmon X7, and the newly Digi-Xrosed Arresterdramon Sparrow Mode, but the newly formed OmegaJetShoutmon takes him down and Gumdramon beats him. ShogunGekomon was later Digi-Xrosed with MetalTyrannomon, to create a barrier, allowing Dan to make a get-away. Attacks * : Unleashes a powerful sound from his horns that knocks his opponents away. Slayerdramon Slayerdramon was captured sometime before Dan's re-appearance on Mobius' version of the DigiQuartz. According to Dan, he managed to get Slayerdramon, when he was attacked by Ryouma and Ren. Slayerdramon, was sent to him but remained dormant in Dan's X Loader. Slayerdramon was later Digi-Xrosed with Arresterdramon, forming SlayerArresterdramon. Attacks * : Accelerates Fragarach with a spin of its body, and then drives it vertically through the opponent's skull, cutting them in half. This is the first form of Ryūzanken. * : Refines a dragon wave with Fragarach, and then releases it pointing upward, slaying the opponent from the sword's pressure alone. This is the second form of Ryūzanken. * : Steps in close to the opponent, and then curls Fragarach around them, shaving off their whole body with the entwined sword. This is the third form of Ryūzanken. SuperStarmon SuperStarmon captured many famous people, he said anyone who is a "super star" must be his, so he later targeted Dan and Phineas, but thanks to StarBidramon, Astamon, and Yasyamon he was easily captured by Arresterdramon. Wingdramon Wingdramon was captured sometime before Dan's re-appearance on Mobius' version of the DigiQuartz. Category:Fan fiction